The Cirque Du Freak: Finally
by Violet2389
Summary: Larten Crepsley's sister has been searching for him, but always falling one step behind. When she finally does find him, she discovers that he has blooded a child. Consequences will be given.
1. Chapter 1

Cirque Du Freak/Saga of Darren Shan

Chapter One

I stared around at the open space in front of me and ground my teeth together.

I had just missed them. Again.

I looked for some clue as to where they were going next.

Nothing.

No flyers. No tracks in the dirt. No notes.

It was as if they hadn't even been here in the first place.

I wanted to find my brother. I hadn't seen him in years, and I knew he travelled with the Cirque Du Freak. I could smell him here.

I followed his scent and flitted to another town. I wanted to make a grand entrance, and surprise him.

I came to a stop in a clearing in a forest. I knew they were here. I could hear them.

Now, how could I make a memorable entrance?

I looked down at my clothes. Tight black jeans, knee high leather high-heeled boots, a flowing top underneath a tight black corset. My bright red hair tumbled down my back and shoulders.

I definitely looked the part of a vampire.

But how to surprise him?

He had super hearing, super eyesight, and super strength.

I couldn't sneak up on that grumpy old vampire. It was next to impossible.

Well, it was night time thankfully. He might be out of his coffin.

I snuck onto the camp grounds, keeping my head down.

If anyone saw me they'd either kick me out or tell him I was here.

Unfortunately, I walked into someone tall.

Really tall.

I had to look really far up to see his face.

"Who are you?" he growled.

I straightened my shoulders. "My name is Samantha Crepsley," I saw recognition flash through his eyes. "And I want to see my brother."

"Right this way." He said.

"Wait, no, I want to surprise him." I said.

He sighed. "I will distract him for you. You could hide in his tent."

"Thank you." I said.

He pointed me in the direction of Larten's tent, and I quickly went to it.

I looked around. It was small, and there was a dark coffin in the corner.

That reminded me I didn't have a coffin.

Great.

I hoped they had some extra ones.

I hid behind Larten's coffin and waited.

A few minutes later he came in. He looked exactly the same; short crop of orange hair, long scar down his face, tall and skinny.

I shifted my weight, making sure to do it in a way that he'd hear.

He froze. An evil smile crept onto my face.

I flitted to the other side of the tent, his back was to me.

Very quietly, I went up behind him, and grabbed his shoulders.

He whipped around and had his hand planted firmly on my neck.

I grinned at him.

"Samantha?" he gasped.

I grinned again. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" he asked in shock, taking his hand away from my neck.

"What? I'm not allowed to visit my brother?" I asked.

"Did Mika send you?" he growled.

Mika…my mate and vampire prince.

"No." I said, rolling my eyes. "Why?"

At that moment, a boy came into the tent. He looked about thirteen or fourteen.

"Mr Crepsley I heard you were…" he trailed off as he saw me.

"Darren…please leave." Larten said.

I looked down at Darren's fingers, and I saw the marks that showed me he had been blooded. On each fingertip was the shape of a finger nail biting into his skin.

"Larten!" I gasped. "You blooded a child!"

"He is only a half." He said.

I stared at my brother in horror.

"You blooded a child!" I said, louder this time. "He's just a teenager! What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea of the consequences?"

He gave me a long look. "I am fully aware. I was hoping to keep him under the radar."

"You idiot!" I roared. "How could you think you could keep him a secret?"

"I chose this." Darren said quietly. My head snapped in his direction. "I was in a lose-lose situation. I either become like this, or have my best friend die."

I looked at Larten again. "You made him choose between that?"

"He deserved it!" Larten hissed. "He stole Madame Octa and was stupid enough to try and show her off to his friend. She bit his friend and I had to supply the antidote. That would not have come without a price!"

"You and that stupid spider, Larten!" I seethed. "I'll kill her myself one day." I sighed. "I'm not going back to Vampire Mountain any time soon. I won't tell anyone about this. I was actually hoping to stay here for a while."

He took a deep breath. "Fine."

I grinned. "Do you guys have a coffin for me?"

"Mr. Tall might. Darren, could you go ask him?" Larten asked.

Darren nodded and quickly left the tent.

I gave Larten a long look. "He's your assistant?"

He nodded and sighed.

"You're an idiot." I growled.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I've told you already." I said. "I wanted to visit my brother. Isn't that allowed?"

"But why now?" he pressed.

"I've been one step behind the Cirque for a while." I said. "Every time I showed up to a camp site you were already gone. This time, I made it, obviously."

"What does Mika think about you being so far away from him?"

I shrugged. "He knows that I should see my brother. He's not going to stop me from trying to see you."

Larten sighed. "I do not want them to know about Darren."

"I can't keep anything a secret, not from Mika." I said.

"Well then, I guess it is a good thing you are not going back any time soon." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "He'll be discovered sooner or later."

"I know." He sighed.

"And he'll have to go through the trials." I said.

"I know." He said again. "I was hoping to keep him a secret for as long as possible."

Darren came back into the tent moments later with a coffin.

"I could've carried that for you." I said.

He shrugged. "It's no problem, really."

"Thank you." I said.

I took a long look at Darren as he left the tent, looking sleepy.

"He's not drinking from humans, is he?" I asked.

Larten sighed. "No. He is not."

"He's sleeping at night, too, isn't he?" I asked again. "And not in a coffin, either."

Larten sighed again. "No."

I rolled my eyes. "You obviously didn't train him right."

He glared at me. "He will not drink from humans. And he will not sleep in a coffin. He refuses."

I snorted. "Some assistant he is. I'm confused, are you his bitch?"

He gave me a long look.

"You are such a nice sister."

I smiled. "I bring out the best in people."

"There is not a show tonight." He said, going over to the cage that held Madame Octa.

She automatically responded to her master.

I rolled my eyes.

Stupid spider.

I sat down on a chair in his tent.

"So, what's it like traveling with a freak show?" I asked.

"It provides cover, and a place to live." He said.

"Why not Vampire Mountain?" I asked.

"As you know, I have Darren. Someone who should remain under the radar."

I sighed. "What if Tiny comes?"

"We will deal with that if it happens." Larten said. "Darren is just a child."

"That you blooded." I reminded him.

"Shut up." He said.

I smiled. Larten was never rude with anyone, except me. I brought it out of him.

The tent door opened and Darren emerged.

"You're Mr. Crepsley's sister?" he clarified.

I nodded.

"Who is this…Tiny?" he asked.

"You didn't tell him about Des?" I demanded, looking at Larten.

He sighed. "No."

"Des Tiny is a man…who is very…interesting." I said, choosing my words carefully.

"Destiny?" Darren asked.

I sighed. "He's somewhat of a psychic…or witch."

Darren looked at Larten. "Why is he coming here? What does it matter to me? Why should he care?"

"It's a long story."

Darren looked at me. "You're somewhat special. You are very young. You're fifteen?" Darren nodded. "You are probably the youngest half vampire in history. We aren't allowed to blood children, seeing as they can't really make that decision so young. And as you know, you can never have kids."

"WHAT?" Darren exploded, getting up.

"You didn't tell him?" I demanded.

Larten sighed, holding his head in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next night, I awoke to the sound of banging on my coffin.

I opened it to see Larten hovering over me.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled.

"Mr. Tiny is here." He said softly.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"He will want to see you." He said.

I groaned and pulled myself out of the coffin.

I absolutely hated Mr. Tiny. He was just so creepy and annoying.

I straightened my outfit and hair a bit, and followed Larten out of the tent.

I saw him almost immediately. He was sitting with Darren, talking.

I rolled my eyes. Poor Darren.

Mr. Tiny looked up and smiled warmly.

"Ahhh, Samantha. How lovely, and surprising to see you." He said.

I looked the fat man in the yellow rain suit.

"How…lovely to see you as well, Desmond." I said formally.

"I was just chatting with Darren, here." He said. "Why, isn't he polite?"

I nodded stiffly. "Yes, he is."

"And I've learned he isn't drinking from humans." Desmond _tsked_. "Maybe you can teach him better than Larten, here."

Darren opened his mouth to say something, but Larten shot him a look telling him not to say a word.

Desmond sensed it, and smiled. It was as if he fed off tension.

"How are my little people treating you all?" he asked.

"Fine." Larten said. "Darren, are you tired?"

"He's not sleeping during the day either?" Desmond asked.

"No." Larten said. "But he will have to start. Soon."

Darren shot a look at Larten, but I gave him a look warning him not to say anything.

"Yea, I am tired, actually." Darren said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I watched Darren sleepily walk to the tent he shared with Evra the snake boy.

"None of the princes know about him, Larten." Desmond said.

"I am fully aware, thank you Desmond." Larten said, anger tinting his tone.

"And Samantha how is Mika Ver Leth?"

"He's fine, thank you." I said.

"How does he feel about you away from the mountain?" he asked.

"He's fine with me visiting my brother." I said. "But I am looking forward to going back."

"Maybe you will all be making that trip together." He said, grinning wickedly. "All three of you."

"What?" Larten whispered.

"I have a message that must be sent to the princes." He said. "And I want you, and only you Larten, to deliver it. If anyone except you tells them, the consequences will be disastrous. And Darren must accompany you. You may not leave him here while you go."

"What is the message?" Larten sighed.

"The vampaneze lord has been chosen. A war will commence." Desmond said, getting up and starting to leave the tent. "You have a couple of months to deliver the message. Do not wait too long."

And with that, he was gone.

Larten held his head in his hands.

I sighed. "I hate him."

"There are bigger things to worry about now." Larten said.

I sighed again. "I know."

"We have to go to the mountain. And Darren will have to go through the trials. Or I will have to. Or they will kill us both." He said. "And there is a war on the horizon."

"You and Darren will be fine." I said. "I may not be a prince but I have power, being a prince's mate. I'll fight for your lives if it comes to that, I promise."

Larten gave me a long look. "You do not need to do that."

"Yes, I do." I said. "I shouldn't, but you're my brother. I have to help you. No matter what."

"No matter what." He sighed.

I left Larten's tent and walked around the camp. I was hungry.

Darren stopped me. "What is a vampaneze?"

"You were listening?" I asked.

He nodded. "Wouldn't you have been?"

I sighed. "Yea, I would've been sitting out there with you."

"Well?" Darren prompted.

"I have to hunt." I said. "I haven't in a while. Not since a few days before I found you and Larten. Would you like to join me?"

He sighed. "Okay. I should probably tell Mr. Crepsley."

I snorted. "He'll know you're with me."

Darren sighed again. "Okay."

We walked together.

"Okay, a vampaneze is like a vampire, but they kill their prey when they're done. You know how Larten will only knock out the humans he feeds off of?" Darren nodded. "Well, vampaneze don't. they just drain them completely."

"Are they dangerous?" Darren asked.

"They can be." I said. "They've wanted to start a war with the vampires for a long time. Desmond Tiny said they couldn't start a war until the vampaneze lord was discovered. And now he has been."

"Wow." Darren said softly. "That's…intense."

"We do have a few months, though." I said. "I think Larten has been wanting to visit our home town for a while now. We'll probably do that on the way to vampire mountain."

"When will that be?" Darren asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Soon probably."

Darren sighed. "I hate moving around."

I looked down at him. He wasn't much shorter than me, but I still had to look down a bit to meet his eyes.

"I know how you feel. But it has to happen."

"I know I'm not really supposed to…be a vampire." He said. "What's going to happen when we go to the mountain?"

"Nothing too horrible what happen to you." I promised. "As a female, and a prince's mate, I have some power."

I could practically see the relief flood into him.

"Thank you." He said.

I shrugged. "No big deal."

We had come to a city street by now. We were standing in an alley. There wasn't really anyone around.

"Stay here." I said, walking away from Darren, and looking for my meal.

I found him. I was glad it was a guy. I could flirt a little and lure him into the alley.

Before going up to him, I made sure my top wasn't too low, but low enough.

I slowly went up to him, and he noticed me.

His eyes and smile were hungry.

I smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Hey there." I said in hopefully sexy, breathy voice.

"Hey." He said, smiling. "Lookin' for a good time?"

God, he was gross. And desperate.

"Yea, are you?" I asked.

His nasty ass grin answered my question.

I motioned for him to follow me with my index finger, and walked back to the alley.

He was close behind, and I pushed him against the wall.

"You're fast he said."

I rolled my eyes. "You're gross."

Surprise crossed his face as I breathed on him, knocking him out.

I grinned victoriously at Darren.

He sighed.

I made a small cut on the man's arm and drank from it.

"Want some?" I asked.

"No, thanks." He said.

I sighed and licked the wound to let it heal.

"You're such a baby." I sang as we walked back to camp.

He didn't say anything.

"You're going to have to drink from a human sooner or later." I said. "You need strength."

He still didn't say anything.

"You're tired." I noted. "Go to sleep." We had arrived back at camp by now, and Darren walked back to his tent.

I sighed. Larten was in trouble with him.

A lot of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next night was our last night sleeping at the Cirque. Well, Darren's last _night _sleeping.

We also had a show.

Larten wanted me to take Darren's place as his helper, but I refused.

"I hate that spider, and I will not go on stage with it." I said. "I hate spiders, and I hate her."

Larten sighed. "Please?"

"No." I said.

"You can talk to her better than I can!" he said, exasperated.

"No, Larten." I said. "I don't want to."

"Can you just come on stage with me? To make sure I do not get hurt."

I rolled my eyes. "You aren't subtle at all."

One hour later I was on stage with Larten, controlling Madame Octa.

I hated this. Stupid spider.

The crowd was excited to see a crazy spider. I fought the urge to roll my eyes every time they cheered.

Finally, when our set was over, I could relax. Darren was asleep. We were leaving tomorrow night.

Larten was tired, and stressed about leaving. We would have to flit to our home town.

I was excited. I hadn't been home in a long time. Even if we were going to investigate some murders…that seemed suspiciously like vampaneze attacks.

After the show, I ran into Evra, the snake boy. He had his snake wrapped around him like a scarf.

"Hey, how was your big finale?" I asked with a smile.

"Pretty good." He said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm gonna miss Darren." He said.

"We'll be back soon." I said softly, feeling a pang through my non-beating heart. We were taking this kid's best friend away. "We'll bring him back in one piece, I promise."

He smiled a small smile. "I wish I could come with you guys."

An insane idea popped into my head. An idea Larten would hate. An idea that made a smile creep onto my face.

"Why don't you come with us?" I offered. "Darren will be bored during the day anyway."

"Well, aren't you guys going to that mountain or something though?" he asked.

I snorted. "I can bring you back here before that old bat of a brother of mine can say Vampire Mountain."

He laughed. "Thanks Sam."

"No problem." I grinned.

Oh, I could not wait to tell Larten about Evra coming.

When I found him in our tent, I grinned.

"Oh Larten!" I sang.

"What?" he growled.

"Guess who's coming with us!" I sang.

"Who?" he sighed.

"Evra!"

"Why?" he sighed.

"Because your cute little assistant will be bored out of his mind if his friend doesn't come."

He sighed. "Samantha, we are going to Vampire Mountain after we attend to the business in our hometown."

"And I can bring Evra back to the camp like that." I said, snapping my fingers. "And besides, if I wanted to, I'd beat you to the mountain anyway."

"And how would you do that?" he asked.

"I'm allowed to flit there." I grinned.

He sighed. "You are very tedious to talk to."

"I know." I grinned. "Now, let's get in our coffins before the sun comes up, because if I have to go back to our town with a sunburn, I'm going to hurt you."

He rolled his eyes. "Have a good sleep."

"You too." I said, climbing into my coffin and slamming the lid shut.

When I woke up, it was still a bit light out. I flung my coffin open; I was already in a bad mood.

"Good evening, Samantha." Larten said, getting out of his coffin.

I glared at him. "Shut up."

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"I woke up early." I said, annoyed.

He laughed. "I am up everyday at this time."

"That's because you're a senior citizen who wakes up early to read the newspaper." I growled.

"The newspaper is not delivered to the Cirque." He said.

I glared at him, tempted to lunge for his throat.

I grabbed my bag, and left the tent. Darren was waiting.

Larten was behind me, smirking at my mood.

"Where's Evra?" I asked.

"He'll be here soon. He's not bringing his snake." Something looked like it was upsetting Darren.

"I will go talk to Mr. Tall." Larten said.

I watched Larten go.

"Are you okay?" I asked Darren.

He watched Larten go as well.

"Last night…Mr. Crepsley took me hunting." Darren said quietly. "He made me drink from a human."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm…better than okay." He said softly. "I feel so much more energetic now."

I nodded. "Are you okay with drinking it, though?"

He shrugged. "It makes me feel better."

"Good." I said. "It's about time you started drinking it."

He sighed.

Evra walked over to us as Larten came back.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

We all nodded.

Larten flitted with Darren on his back, and I carried Evra.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a couple hours of running, we were finally there. We were finally in our home town again.

I looked around in wonder. So much had changed it was unreal. It was so much more modern.

Larten seemed to be thinking the same thing.

I stared around me, letting Evra off my back. I barely noticed Evra and Darren stretching.

Larten was staring around us in shock.

"I cannot believe how much it has changed." He whispered.

"I know." I whispered.

I glanced at him.

"We should get inside soon." I said, looking up at the sky.

Larten nodded. "Let us go."

We found a hotel, and checked in. I watched as Evra and Darren stumbled into the room.

I felt bad for them. I was sure they would crash as soon as they got into a bed.

The hotel room was big. There were three bedrooms. One for me, one for Larten, and on for Darren and Evra to share. Larten was obviously thinking about comfort more than anything else right now.

Larten sighed. "Mr. Tall has not sent my coffin yet."

I rolled my eyes. "The curtains are dark; you can sleep in a bed for a couple nights.

He sighed again. "I do not enjoy sleeping in a bed."

"Suck it up." I said as I walked into my room and climbed into my bed.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up, I felt super refreshed and not tired at all.

I went out to the main "living" room to see Darren and Evra looking tired.

I smiled. "Tough day?"

Darren just glared at me.

"What did you guys do today?" I asked, getting a glass of water, and sat at the table.

"Walked around." Evra shrugged. "Explored town."

"Nice." I said. "Where's that old bat of a brother?"

"He hasn't woken up yet." Darren mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "I should go throw cold water on him."

Darren shrugged. "He'd skin me alive if I did that."

I giggled. "No he wouldn't. He needs someone to cook his dinner."

"And I was hoping that person would be you, Samantha." Larten said.

I snorted. "Maybe when hell freezes over."

He sighed as Darren and Evra retreated to their bedroom.

He rooted through the fridge. "They went shopping."

"Yea, I left some money out for them to buy groceries." I explained.

Larten pulled an apple out of the fridge and bit into it.

"We have some things to do." He said.

I held a finger up to my mouth, silencing him.

"They aren't asleep." I whispered.

We waited until we heard light snores from their bedroom before Larten started talking again.

"It is obvious there have been vampaneze attacks here." He said.

I gritted my teeth. "Lovely."

"We will have to find out who it is, and dispose of them before we leave for the mountain." He said.

I sighed, and stood up. "Let's go."

Larten groaned as he stood up.

"You're getting old." I teased.

He glowered at me. "I know that I am getting old. Do not remind me of this."

I smiled. "You old bat."

He and I left the hotel. Larten put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob.

I walked with him outside, and we slowly made our way through the streets. At an alleyway I paused.

"There's a body there." I said quietly. "I can smell it."

Larten and I slowly made our way into the alley.

I glanced at Larten, he was looking around us, and making sure we were safe, while I walked up to the body.

I looked down at it, and felt a pang through my no longer beating heart. It was a child. She was no more than ten years old, drained of all her blood and life.

I gulped, and glanced at Larten. He was staring down at her with a strained look on his face.

I sighed. "We have to stop this."

"He was clumsy." Larten whispered.

I looked up at him oddly. "What?"

"He didn't hide the body." Larten explained. "He didn't try to cover it up."

I nodded. "What should we do?"

"Leave her here." He decided.

"Shouldn't we hide her?" I asked.

"Then how will the police find her and give her family peace of mind?" he snapped. "If we hide her, her family will think she is out there somewhere, and will keep hoping she will come home. If we leave her here, the police will find her and then her family will stop worrying."

I sighed. "I don't like just leaving her here."

"Well you have to." He said. "We must go before someone sees us here and assumes something."

I sighed again and left with Larten.

We quietly made our way through the streets when something fast-moving caught my eye.

My head whirled in that direction, but whatever it was disappeared.

"What is it, Samantha?" he asked.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "I thought I saw something."

"Let us keep going." Larten said uneasily as we began walking some more.

After about five minutes, I glanced around me and realized where we were.

"Larten, do you realize where we are?" I whispered, looking at the house in front of us.

He looked up at the house, and realization seeped into his features.

"They have rebuilt it." He whispered.

"Obviously." I said. "Did you expect anything different?"

He shrugged slightly.

"It is strange to see it again." he said.

I nodded in agreement. "After all these years…"

"Do you think any of our family members live here?" he whispered.

I shrugged. "Are our parents still alive?"

"I do not know." He said quietly. "We did not have any other siblings, did we?"

I shook my head. "But I did have a daughter…" I took a deep breath.

"You what?" Larten asked.

I looked up at him. "She was born before I was turned, after you 'ran away'." I explained softly.

"How old were you when you had her?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Eighteen."

He glanced at me. "How long ago were your changed? How old were you?"

"I was changed when I was eighteen, after she was born. And it was about fifteen years ago." I said.

"She is fifteen." Larten whispered.

I nodded, looking up at the house that Larten and I lived in as children.

"Let's go." I said softly.

"What?" Larten whispered.

"Let's go." I repeated.

"Do you not want to see if she is okay? Do you not want to see if our parents are alive and well?" he demanded.

"Do you?" I asked. "Do you want to have to say goodbye to them when we leave? Do you want to put them in danger by knowing we're alive?"

He seemed to consider this. "I would like to know that they are safe. You will hate yourself for not checking."

I stared up at him for a while, debating with myself.

"She is your daughter, Samantha." He said softly.

"I left her." I spat bitterly. "She doesn't know who I am. Our mother is more of a mother to her than me."

"Come, Samantha. She will be asleep. It is late, all you have to do is see her, and make sure she is okay."

I shook my head. "I can't, Larten."

"You can." He said.

Larten pulled me to the house, and he opened the front door by clicking open the lock.

We walked into the house and looked around. It was quiet, and dark. I could hear the sounds of the family sleeping upstairs.

"I can't." I whispered.

"You can, and you will." Larten growled softly.

I sighed as we made our way upstairs.

We found my daughter's room and Larten disappeared from my side.

I quietly pushed her door open and poked my head inside.

There she was, curled under the blankets of her bed, fast asleep.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at her.

I could see myself in her. Her hair was browner than mine, but even in the dark I could see the slight red tint to it. Her pale skin stood out in contrast to the dark blankets covering her. On her bedside table was a picture of a very pregnant version of me smiling for the camera.

I took a deep breath and closed her door.

Larten emerged from our parents' room, looking slightly upset.

"They are perfectly safe." He said softly. "But we must watch over this house in order to ensure their full safety."

I nodded. "I know."

Larten nodded. "Is she safe?"

I nodded again. "She's perfect."

Larten and I left the house, and made our way back to the hotel.

I felt like breaking down and crying for some reason. I had seen my daughter. The daughter I hadn't seen since she was born. The daughter who I was forced to leave.

I sighed as I crawled into my bed, and thought back to when I was changed.

It was right after my daughter was born. She had come early, and I wasn't in the hospital. I had given birth to her in my bedroom with the help of my parents. As they left to take her to the hospital to make sure she was okay, a vampire climbed into my window and blooded me, seeing I was almost dead from the pain of going through an early labour. When I woke up I was being carried through a forest, going at an inhuman speed.

When I asked where we were, the vampire didn't answer me, just kept going and wouldn't answer me.

When I asked where my daughter was; again he wouldn't answer me.

After that, all I can remember was waking up in the ground, and clawing my way to the surface.

After that I was on my own. The vampire who had blooded me had abandoned me.

Until I found Larten again.

How surprising it was to know that he was alive, let alone a vampire. Larten, the brother I hadn't seen since I was twelve, when he was twenty-three years old. And yet there he was a vampire. Standing right there in front of me.

And how surprised he was to know that I was a vampire. I had kept the identity of my daughter a secret. What did it matter to him?

He took me to Vampire Mountain to meet with the princes where I went through the trials and met my mate Mika Ver Leth, and the rest, as they say, is history.

Seeing my daughter tonight scared me, but also put me at ease. Nobody but myself knew about her. I hadn't even told Mika about her. I had a feeling Desmond knew about her, but I would never ask him about it.

I said, and fell asleep as the sun rose.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I woke up I was automatically grumpy. It was still light outside.

I sighed. It wasn't too uncomfortable. The curtains were nice and dark. I thought back to the night of my daughter's birth.

_I looked around my room, and my eye caught the small crib in the corner. My parents had refused to make Larten's room a nursery for the baby, in case he ever decided to come back. I knew it was a lost cause. He wouldn't come back ever. It had seemed to hang over the house like a storm cloud since he left. Neither of my parents wanted to even talk about Larten, let alone walk into his old bedroom._

_I, on the other hand, had accepted the fact that he was gone. I hadn't seen him since I was twelve years old; I had come to terms with the fact that he had probably been killed._

_I sighed and looked out the window. If Larten was alive, I prayed that he would come back before my child was expected to be born in two months time. I wanted him to meet his niece._

_Yes, I knew I was going to have a daughter. The doctor had told us this already._

_I wasn't sure of her name yet, but I could decide that later._

_I walked over to the window, and sat on the little window seat, staring out at the dark sky. It was November, and it was cold. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground already._

_I sighed quietly, wishing I knew where my daughter's father was. After I had told him I was pregnant with his baby, he just disappeared. I had no idea where he was, and it pained me to know that my daughter wouldn't know her father._

_I sighed again and thought about some possible names. _

_I wanted something unique, but not stupid._

_I leaned against the wall behind me and took a deep breath. This was hard._

_I felt a pain in my stomach that made me gasp._

_Minutes later it happened again._

"_Mother?" I moaned, waddling over to sit on my bed. Another sharp pain._

_My mother practically ran into my bedroom and flicked the lights on._

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_My stomach…" I moaned, as another pain hit me full force._

"_Oh no…" I heard her whisper. "Samantha, your baby is coming right now."_

"_What?" I gasped, eyes widening._

"_Joseph! Get some hot water and towels!" my mother yelled._

_I gritted my teeth against another pain._

_My mother was kneeling down in front of me as my father came into the room with towels._

_The look on my father's face told me that he wanted to throw up._

"_Joseph, go and hold her hand while she tries to push." My mother ordered him._

"_You're okay, baby." He murmured to me as I cried out in pain._

"_She's early." I moaned. "Why is she early?"_

"_Because she decided she wanted to come now." My mother said. "Now, Samantha, I need you to push. She's ready to come out now."_

_And so, I pushed._

_The pain was unbearable. I felt bad for my father; I was probably crushing his hand._

_After what felt like hours, but had probably only been mere seconds, my mother was holding a tiny baby in her arms. She wrapped her up in a towel, smiling._

"_Here she is." My mother said, smiling widely._

"_Is she okay?" I asked._

_She nodded. "We just have to take her to the hospital, to get her checked out."_

"_Go." I said, breathing heavily, feeling like I was going to die._

_My mother looked confused. "You should come with us, Samantha."_

_I shook my head. "I'm fine." My voice was stronger than I felt. "Go. Make sure she's okay."_

_My father nodded. "We should go, Giustina." Maybe he realized what was happening, and he knew that the life of my daughter-his granddaughter-was more precious right now. Or maybe he really thought I was fine._

_As my father ushered my mother out of the room, she stopped and turned back around._

"_What is her name?" she asked._

_I bit my lip, considering. "Elizabeth, after grandma."_

_My mother smiled, and left the house with my father. _

_I leaned back on the bed, breathing heavily. Obviously I was not fine. I was going to die. It felt like my body was being torn apart._

_If I hadn't convinced them that I was fine, they never would've left, and maybe my daughter wouldn't have been safe. I stared around my room, wanting to move and get up to leave a note for my parents. I tried to get up, but I didn't have the strength. With tears streaming steadily down my face, realization hit that I would never see my daughter, nor my parents, again. I hadn't even gotten a chance to hold my child in my arms, and I hadn't had the chance to hug my parents one last time before I would be gone forever._

_I idly wondered how they'd find me. How long it would take them to come back and find me dead. How heartbroken they would be. How horrible my daughter's life would be without her own mother._

_I barely heard my window open, I was in too much pain to concentrate, but then a figure loomed over my head. My vision was too blurry to see the person's features. I could only tell that he was a man._

"_Who are you?" I whispered._

_He didn't answer me. My vision was clearing slightly. He was a man, with dark hair._

_He scared me a bit._

"_Can I help you?" he asked in a chilling voice._

_Somehow, I knew he would help me, and I would be okay if I let him._

_I nodded, and barely felt the pain of his nails cutting into my finger tips._

_The next thing I knew, I was on his back, and he was running. Fast._

_He stopped in a forest somewhere, and put me down. I swayed a little on my feet. He began to dig a hole in the ground as I looked around, disorientated. _

_As the sun rose, I felt hot. Too hot. It was as if the sun was burning me, long before I should be getting a sunburn._

_He pushed me into the hole, and covered it with dirt._

_For a second, I panicked. Surely I would run out of air long before I could claw my way out._

_And then, everything went black. And when my eyes opened again, I was still alive._

_It took me a moment to process everything._

_I was alive._

_I dug my way out of the hole, and looked around myself in wonder._

_I was alive._

_I was tempted to run back home, assure my family that I was okay, when something shot past me._

_I froze. Thinking I had missed something. But no, my brother had just run right past me. _

"_Samantha?" my brother's oh-so-familiar voice called from behind me._

_I turned slowly. "Larten?"_

_My eyes widened as I saw his face again. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him._

"_You're alive!" I practically yelled._

_He was frozen._

"_Larten, you're alive! We all thought you were dead! Come back home with me! Our parents will be so happy to see alive and well!"_

"_Samantha, I can not go back to our home."_

_I felt my face fall with disappointment._

"_Why not?" I demanded._

"_Think back to the last time you saw me." He said. I could remember it clearly. He saw the realization creep onto my face. "Now look at me now."_

"_You're the same." I whispered. "But how…?"_

"_I have been turned into a vampire, just as I see that you have been as well."_

"_A vampire?" I stammered._

_He nodded._

"_Blood sucking creature of the night?" I asked in disbelief._

_He nodded again._

"_No." I whispered, sitting down on the ground. "It's impossible."_

"_It is not." He said softly._

"_But…I-I have to go back." I said. "My baby…"_

"_Your what?" he exploded._

"_I had a baby yesterday." I whispered. "You're an uncle."_

"_You are eighteen!" he exploded._

_I rolled my eyes. He was such an older brother._

"_I want to see my baby." I growled._

_He shook his head. "Samantha, you may not go back to our house. They will know! It is better for them to think you are gone forever!"_

"_Like what happened with you?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You know they still think you're going to come back?"_

_This obviously surprised him._

"_Larten, I just want to see my baby." I whispered._

"_Samantha, I am sorry but that is not possible." He said._

"_Larten, please." I begged quietly. "I want to see her…I didn't even get to hold her."_

"_Samantha, it is not possible." He said._

And from there, Larten took me to Vampire Mountain, where I met my mate. And here I am today, lying in this hotel room bed, waiting for the sun to fully set.

I sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

It was still a bit light out, but I went out the kitchen anyway to find Darren and Evra watching and old episode of The Simpsons.

"Hey boys." I said, startling both of them.

"Why are you up so early?" Darren asked, as they both turned to look at me.

I shrugged. "I couldn't get back to sleep once I woke up."

"What are you and Larten doing tonight?" I could almost taste the forced casualness in his voice.

Warning bells rang in my head, but I kept my face neutral.

I shrugged. "Probably just take some strolls down memory lane."

I noticed Darren's brow furrow slightly. He knew something was off.

My eye caught a newspaper on the table, but I was too far away for me to read it.

Had they read something about the vampaneze? Were they suspicious that Larten and I were up to something?

I turned away from them, and went into the kitchen.

Moments later Larten came out and asked Darren to make him something to eat. I smacked him.

"He is your assistant, not your personal chef." I scolded. "And we need blood first anyway."

He sighed. "I would rather eat food first."

"And I would rather feed first." I said. "I haven't hunted in days, Larten. I need some blood in me."

He sighed. "Let us go. Boys, do not stay up too late too night."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such an old grouch."

Larten and I left the hotel.

"I need clothes!" I said.

He sighed. "Samantha, we must hunt, and then watch over our parents' house."

"And I need some new clothes." I said. "So do you. Darren and Evra went shopping today."

Larten sighed yet again. "After we hunt, I will go to the house, and wait for you outside, while you go shopping."

I rolled my eyes. "At least I know your size."

He laughed.

I waited in an alley as Larten searched for our meal.

I snorted when he came back.

"You're kidding me right?"

He rolled his eyes. "She threw herself onto me. It was disgusting behaviour."

I looked down at the woman. She was scantily clad, in a tight, red, one piece, and leather leotard type thing.

It was purposely ripped in numerous places across her chest and stomach area. Her long, black hair flowed around her shoulders, even though she was lying on the ground knocked out.

I knelt down and made a small incision on her wrist. I drank just enough blood from her, and held her wrist out to Larten. He also drank from her, and then sealed her wound, and we walked away.

"Her blood tasted gross." I said.

Larten nodded. "She has some sort of virus. I do not think it is anything as serious as a sexually transmitted infection, but I am quite sure it will leave her bedridden for a few days. Maybe just a cold."

I smirked. "Good job Doctor Crepsley."

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

I looked around, and pointed. "I'm going in there. It's still open. I'll meet you outside the house."

He nodded, and we went our separate ways.

I bought about three new outfits for Larten, and five new ones for me.

Yes, when the cashier saw everything I was buying, her eyes almost popped right out of her head.

I flitted back to the hotel, dropped off my purchases and flitted to the house where Larten was waiting.

Tonight, lights were on in the house. It was still quite early anyway, only about eight thirty.

There wasn't any movement outside of the house, which was what Larten and I were watching for.

If a vampaneze even tried to get close to this house, we'd be on them in a second.

There was movement in the house, and Larten and I crouched lower into the bush we were hiding in, just in case someone decided to look out the window.

I watched as our family interacted with one another. Our parents were sitting on the couch together, watching the television, and my daughter was sitting a little bit further down the couch, reading a book.

Larten and I silently watched our family live.

I shifted a little bit so I could see more into the living room.

On the mantle above the fireplace was a picture of a four year old me, and a fifteen year old Larten with his arms around my shoulders. We were both smiling widely; it was a happier time, before the thought of vampires existing had even entered our minds.

Larten seemed to be lost in thought, just as I was. We were so lost in thought, we didn't notice that a light had turned on behind us, and I realized that we were on the next door neighbours' property.

"What are you doing on my property?" the owner of the house snarled.

I froze. How could I explain this?

Slowly, Larten and I stood up straight and looked at the man who owned the house.

"I am very sorry, sir." Larten apologized.

I couldn't speak; I was frozen in shock. This man was obviously older, and I recognized him. Soon enough, he would recognize me, if not Larten at all.

"What's your name, boy?" he asked gruffly.

"My name is Larten." He said. My head whirled around to stare at him. What was wrong with him?

"Larten?" the man asked. "I've heard that name before."

The look on Larten's face told me he realized his mistake.

"Crepsley?" the man asked.

Larten shook his head vigorously, but a second too late I realized he wasn't talking to us. He was looking over our heads at our parents' house.

"What's going on out here?" my father asked, his voice becoming louder as it got closer to us.

I closed my eyes. Lovely. This would be…interesting to say the least.

"Well, Joe, I found these two on my property." He explained to our father. "One of their names' is Larten. That rings a bell, don't it?"

"Why, yes, it certainly does ring a bell." My father said. He had reached us by now, and was slowly making his way beside our old neighbour.

I closed my eyes again. So much for this cover.

There was silence between us. Nobody said a word, and my eyes were still closed. I couldn't bring myself to open them.

"Larten…? Samantha…?" my father asked in a hushed voice.

I still couldn't open my eyes, and I couldn't see Larten's face. What could either of us say to this? How could we lie to him? There was no way he wouldn't recognize us.

"Joseph?" my mother called from behind us. "What's going on?"

"Grandpa? Are you okay?" my daughter called.

"Giustina…I think you need to come over here." My father called, just loud enough for my mother to hear her.

I heard her rushed footsteps coming towards us and following closely behind were the quiet footsteps of my daughter.

Great.

As my mother joined my father, I opened my eyes, to see shock clear as day on both of their faces. Slowly, my daughter joined them as well.

"Oh my god." My mother whispered.

**AN: Just something I forgot to add in last chapter, to make this whole scenario with Sam's daughter and their parents still alive, I had to make Larten a lot younger than he was in the books. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I could feel my mother's eyes on me, but I couldn't look at her. I could only stare at Elizabeth, my daughter, standing right here in front of me, after fifteen years of being away from her.

"Grandma? What's going on?" she asked quietly, looking at my mother worriedly.

The look on my mother's face must have scared her.

"Larten…Samantha…" my mother whispered.

My daughter's eyes met mine. Some sort of realization passing through them. Her eyes moved back to my mother's.

I looked away. I looked to my father. By this time, our old neighbour had retreated back to his own house.

My father moved closer to me, and caressed my cheek.

"You look exactly the same." he whispered.

I closed my eyes against his touch.

"Samantha, what happened to you?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Larten, where have you been?" I could hear in his voice that he wasn't angry. He was relieved that we were alive.

"I think we should discuss this matter inside." Larten said quietly.

"Wait a second," Elizabeth said quietly. "Samantha? Wasn't that my mother's name?"

I looked away.

"Like Larten said, I think we should take this inside, Lizzy." My father said.

Our parents led us into the house, and into their living room.

"Have a seat." Our mother said, motioning to the loveseat.

Larten and I sat down.

Our parents lowered themselves onto the couch beside the loveseat, and Elizabeth stood against the doorway.

Our mother folded her hands in her lap.

"Now, as you can obviously see, you two have _a lot_ of explaining to do."

"Where would you like us to start?" Larten asked.

"With you." Our father supplied.

Larten sighed. "It is quite a long story."

"We have time." Our mother said.

"It was when Samantha was twelve years old, as you know. Something had happened to her, causing her to be rushed to the hospital, I think it had to do with her arm." I remembered that night. I had broken my arm from falling off a chair. "I was still living here with both of you. That night, a man came into my room, offering me freedom, the whole world, and anything I could ever imagine. I, of course, being young accepted his offer, and he turned me."

"Into what, exactly." Our father asked softly.

Larten sighed. "A vampire."

A pregnant pause filled the room.

"A what?" our mother gasped. "A vampire?"

Larten nodded. "Do we not look exactly the same as the last time you saw either of us?"

And it was now that our parents took a really good look at us.

Shock filled their faces.

"And you, Samantha?" our mother asked.

"It was the night Elizabeth was born." I said, glancing at her. She was staring at me. "You remember that night quite clearly, don't you, mother?" she nodded, and I continued. "Well, that night, I forced you to take Elizabeth to the hospital; I knew if you didn't take her right away she would be in bad shape. I didn't want you to waste time on me when another life was more precious at that moment. I forced you to take her, and make sure she was safe.

"After you left, I realized I was going to die. I wanted to leave a note for you, apologizing, but I didn't have the strength in me. And then, a vampire entered my room. He asked if he could help me, and I allowed him. He turned me, and made me leave. He dug a hole in the ground and threw me in. when I woke up, I clawed my way to the surface, shocked that I was alive.

"Larten ran past me, and told me I was not able to come home and see my daughter. He told me it would be far too dangerous for me to be anywhere near you all. For both you and I."

Silence filled the room as our parents, and my daughter, absorbed all the information.

"That is…quite a lot to take in." our mother whispered.

I nodded. "I realize this. We didn't even want to make our presence known to you. We wanted you to be oblivious to what we are. But then, tonight, you…discovered us."

"Prove what you are." Elizabeth whispered.

I sighed, and stood up.

"Larten, don't stand up." I warned, as I bent down and lifted up the loveseat, with one hand.

The looks on our family's faces were priceless.

I put the loveseat back on the floor, and sat on it again. Larten did the same thing to prove what he was.

"Do you believe us now?" I asked softly.

They all nodded.

I sighed again.

"I am so sorry." I wasn't sure to who in particular this apology was aimed at. "I left you all…"

"Don't," our mother said, holding up a hand. "You were dying. You had to do what you had to do. Larten's reason was quite immature, but your reason is different. You had no other choice, other than death. Larten just wanted a taste of a different life. Do you regret your choice, Larten?"

"Not in the slightest." He said.

Our father sighed. "What do you expect to do now?"

"Well, you cannot make our existence known. You must go on with your life as if we never interfered. There are dangers around here that you cannot possibly imagine." Larten said. "You have heard of the deaths that have taken place?" our parents nodded. "We are trying to get to the bottom of it."

"Who killed those people?" Elizabeth asked, perching on the couch with our parents.

"That, my dear niece, we cannot reveal to you at the moment." Larten said with a quick smile. "But, as I said, you may not allow our presence to be known. You must go on with your life. You will see us again, but you cannot allow anyone, under any circumstances, know that we exist."

They sighed. "That will be a slight problem." Our father said.

"How?" I asked.

"Our neighbour saw you."

I snorted. "That can be changed. He will never remember that he saw us; he won't remember anything that happened tonight. Larten, would you like to go deal with that?"

Larten nodded, and rose from the loveseat. "I will be back in a few moments."

Again, silence filled the room.

It was my mother who broke the silence.

"Elizabeth, I think it's time for bed." She said.

Elizabeth looked unwilling to go.

"Larten and I must leave soon anyway." I said. "We must get back to our hotel before the sun rises."

Elizabeth nodded. "Good night, then."

"Good night, Elizabeth." I said softly.

I heard her go up to her room, as Larten came back.

"Samantha, we should go." Larten said.

I nodded, and rose from the loveseat.

"Will you come tomorrow night?" our mother asked.

I nodded. "Yes, we'll come…if we have the chance."

Our father nodded. "Good night, Larten and Samantha."

"Good night." I said softly, as Larten and I left the house.

Larten sighed. "I did not want them to know we were here."

I shrugged. "What can we do? They know now, we have to elevate protection on the house."

He sighed yet again. "There are in danger."

I sighed. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next night, Larten and I walked around the town. We were on the hunt for the vampaneze that was terrorizing the city. We didn't go anywhere near our childhood home. We didn't know if we would be successful or not in finding him, but we could only hope.

I wanted to go back to the house, but Larten would have none of my pleas.

"Samantha, we are here strictly for business, not pleasure at all, in any way, shape or form."

"But shouldn't we watch over the house?" I demanded. "This vampaneze could be lurking outside the house as we speak, or worse!"

Larten sighed, and then his head cocked to the side.

"Do you smell that?" he whispered tersely.

I shook my head, and crossed my arms tightly against my chest. Not wanting to pay attention to a word of what he said.

"Samantha, use your nose." He commanded.

I sighed and did what he told me to do, and I froze.

"Blood." I whispered.

"It is fresh, Samantha, and it is coming from over there." He said, motioning. We both darted toward the scent at the same time.

We slowed down in front of the deserted alleyway, or we thought it was deserted. I could hear the sounds of something lapping up some sort of liquid. Larten and I shared a long look, before I slowly made my way into the alley.

There, on the ground, was our vampaneze.

Unfortunately, just as I sprang forward to attack him, he ran off, and I fell flat on my face.

Larten whizzed past me, chasing after him. I picked myself up off the floor, and looked down at the vampaneze's victim. They were already dead. I couldn't bear to further look at the person. I did not want to see their face, as I had seen the little girl's face nights ago.

I sighed and ran off to find Larten.

He was sitting on the sidewalk, panting, with his head in his hands.

"I almost had him." He growled.

I sighed. "It's not your fault. He had just drained a whole human. He would've been much stronger and faster than you regardless. Don't beat yourself up too much about it, okay?"

He sighed. "Let us go home. The sun will rise soon."

I sighed. I had wanted to visit the house at least once tonight, but seeing as Larten was right; the sun would be rising soon, it was better to comply with what he had said.

I was thankful that our coffins had finally arrived. Sleeping in a bed wasn't horrible, but I would much rather be in my coffin.

I climbed into my coffin and slammed the lid shut.

When I woke up the next evening, I felt refreshed, and great. I had a feeling that tonight Larten and I would find something.

I crawled out of my coffin and went out to the kitchen to see Larten eating some bacon and eggs.

I stole a piece of bacon off of his plate, and ate it, smiling sweetly at him the whole time. He glowered at me.

Darren and Evra were sitting on the couch, eyes fixated on the television.

"You almost ready, Larten?" I asked.

He nodded. "Just about."

I stretched. "I'll meet you outside, okay?"

He nodded again. "Okay."

I walked outside, inhaling the cool night air.

I had a leather jacket on, to keep up the façade that I was human.

I waited outside the hotel for Larten, and watched people. I tried to see if there was anyone who looked remotely like a vampaneze. I looked for the signature purple shade of their flesh.

Moments later, Larten came out.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded, and we began to walk.

All night I had the feeling that we were being followed. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder every so often, every time to find the road empty.

I sighed for the millionth time.

"What is wrong, Samantha?" Larten asked.

"Nothing." I said. "It feels like we're being watched…or followed."

Larten turned. "I have been feeling the same thing tonight. It is probably nothing, Samantha. Or, it may be Desmond terrorizing us for not going to the Mountain yet."

I sighed. I didn't believe him. I felt weird.

I didn't believe that it was Desmond annoying us. Again, I looked behind us.

"Samantha, I beg you to stop looking over your shoulder as if we are going to be killed in any second!" Larten hissed. "If you value what is left of my sanity, you will respect this wish!"

I sighed again. "Larten, I'm paranoid! I don't want this vampaneze getting us before we get him!"

Larten groaned. "Samantha, it would be two against one. We are both adequate fighters, we would be perfectly fine if he tried to ambush us."

I didn't say a word, but kept walking alongside Larten.

I saw a flash of a white lab coat and darted that way. I could hear Larten running right behind me. I was gaining speed and catching up to the vampaneze. He wouldn't get away this time.

He led us into some warehouse-type room. And, as the smell of animal blood hit me full force, I realized that we were in a meat plant.

"You fool!" Larten roared from behind me.

I whirled around to see Larten with Darren pushed up against the wall. Larten was loudly growling.

I looked back to see that the vampaneze had disappeared.

I groaned and slumped down on the floor.

"You imbecile!" Larten roared. "Do you have any idea what we could have prevented just now?"

I held my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry!" Darren yelled. "I thought _you _had been killing all these people! What would you expect me to do? Let you continue killing people?"

"You were severely mistaken!" Larten growled. "Do you realize you could have been killed tonight? And tonight, Samantha and I could have ended the murders! You fool!"

Darren was quiet.

"Leave him alone, Larten." I sighed. "We have every other night. Tonight will not be the only chance we get, I promise you that. Let's quickly check on our family, and then go back to the hotel. Darren, tell Evra to meet us outside."

"You know he's with me?" Darren asked.

I snorted. "You two are joined at the hip. He's obviously out there. Roof?"

"Nah, in the café next door." Darren said, allowing himself to smile since Larten had put him down.

I grinned. "He can't get up on the roof, can he?"

Darren shook his head. "Nope."

I snorted. "He's never going to live that down."

Larten sighed. "Can we leave?"

"Yes." I said, walking out of the meat plant.

Larten and Darren followed close behind me.

We went into the café where Evra was waiting. He had a mug of coffee, and looked nervous.

"What?" I asked, taking a sip of his coffee, seconds later realizing it was hot chocolate. I rolled my eyes at his nervous look.

"You honestly think we're going to skin you alive for spying?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He sighed in relief.

"I think it's time you two saw something." I said.

I left some money on the table, and we left, to go to Larten and my childhood home.

We stood outside for a few minutes, no one uttering a word.

"What is this?" Evra finally asked.

"It is the house Samantha and I lived in when we were children." Larten said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

An uncomfortable silence came over us. We stared up at the house; it was completely dark. They were more than likely asleep, and I couldn't blame them; it was really late. I stared up into what I knew was my daughter's bedroom window.

Darren was the first to break the silence. "Does your family still live here?"

Larten nodded. "Our parents and Samantha's daughter live here."

"You have a daughter, Sam?" Evra asked.

I nodded. "I had never told anyone, except Larten, but obviously in his old age he forgot."

The boys were silent, lost in thought.

"We should get back soon." Larten said.

"Yea, we should." I said, looking up at the house one last time.

We left the house, and we were quiet on our walk back to the hotel. I could sense that dawn was near.

I climbed into my coffin when we were back into the hotel. I fell asleep right away.

I woke up to banging on my coffin.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, flinging it open to see Larten standing there.

"Evra and Darren have gone missing." Larten said.

I shot out of the coffin.

"We have to find them!" I yelled.

"I think I know who they are with, Samantha."

"The vampaneze." I whispered.

"Yes." Larten said.

Larten and I bolted out of the hotel and ran to where we followed the vampaneze yesterday.

We stopped outside the door, and split up.

I went in the back entrance, and Larten slid into the front door.

We quietly made our way into the meat plant, where we heard voices.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Larten signalled for me to be silent, and we very quietly made our way closer to the voices. I could hear Darren and Evra, and the vampaneze.

Larten and I shared a look, and moved forward slowly.

I looked into the room to see Evra and Darren tied up to the ceiling with numerous cuts and scratches all over them.

Evra even had some of his scales missing.

The vampaneze had his back to us. I made eye contact with Darren for a split second, holding a finger to my mouth, making sure he wouldn't utter a word.

Suddenly, Larten shot forward and tackled the vampaneze.

It was too quick for me even to realize what happened.

Quickly, I went over to Evra and Darren and untied them. I heard the unmistakable snap of the vampaneze's neck. I flinched slightly at the sound, but was over it completely in a second.

"Are you two all right?" I asked softly.

They nodded shakily.

"Good." I said. "He's gone now…he won't be able to harm anyone ever again."

They nodded.

"Thank you for saving us." Darren said quietly. "I tried to be a hero and save Evra while you two were asleep. We got separated earlier and I couldn't find him again. and then I followed the vampaneze through the sewers…and he tied me up."

"How did you two get separated in the first place?" I asked.

"I think that young Darren was in the company of Ms. Hemlock." Larten supplied.

I saw the blood rush to Darren's cheeks. I tried to mask my smile, but didn't succeed at all.

I was going to say something, but I figured it wasn't the right moment. I could make fun of him later.

"Can we get out of here?" Evra asked softly. "This place gives me the creeps."

Larten nodded. "You three go ahead, I just have some…finishing business to attend to."

I led Darren and Evra outside.

"Come on, let's get you guys something to eat." I said, pulling them into a café. They ordered what they wanted and sat down. About ten minutes later, Larten joined us, taking a sip of my coffee.

I glared at him and he laughed at me.

"So, next we are going to Vampire Mountain." Larten said.

"I have to take Evra back to the Cirque." I said. "I'll meet you and Darren at the mountain."

"Are you sure that's not a problem, Sam?" Evra asked.

"Of course it's not, Evra. I'll probably beat them to the mountain, anyway." I said.

"Okay, thank you." He mumbled.

"We will depart tomorrow night." Larten said. "Now, let us go. Evra and Darren need their rest, and Samantha and I need some blood." This confused me. Larten and I just fed last night.

We dropped the boys off at the hotel, and snuck around the town.

"We should go and say goodbye." Larten said.

My throat tightened. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

I nodded. "I know."

"Come on, Samantha, let us go." He said, leading the way.

I took a deep breath as we stood outside the house.

Larten walked up to the front door, and unlocked it. As we walked inside, I heard a sound in the kitchen.

Slowly, I turned, to see Elizabeth bracing herself against the counter, clutching a wooden spoon. I saw the relief seep into her as she realized who we were.

"What are you two doing in here?" she gasped.

"Well, Elizabeth, we have come to say goodbye." I said softly.

"What?" she whispered. "You're leaving? No, you can't leave…you just got here."

"Elizabeth?" our mother called. "What's all the commotion…" she trailed off when she saw Larten and I.

She ran up to us and hugged us tight.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We have come to say goodbye." Larten said quietly. "Unfortunately, we must depart tomorrow night."

Our mother's face fell. "Of course, I understand."

"We'll be back." I promised her. "I promise, we'll visit next time we're able to."

"Well, your father is asleep. I won't wake him, but I'll tell him you came to say goodbye."

"Thank you." Larten said.

Elizabeth yawned.

"Go to sleep." My mother instructed. "You're tired."

She nodded, and began to walk up the stairs. I couldn't help but follow her. I needed to have a one-on-one conversation with my daughter.

"Samantha." Larten hissed.

"Five minutes." I said, looking back at him. He nodded, and I walked up the stairs with my daughter.

She led me into her bedroom, and I looked around. This had been my room when I was a kid living here.

She bit her lip, looking up at me shyly.

"I know it's weird." I said softly.

She nodded.

"Elizabeth…I'm sorry I left you…" I said quietly. "I had no choice. I…I wanted to come back, but I couldn't."

"I understand." She whispered. "I don't blame you for what you had to do. You had to save yourself. I get it."

I pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry I have to leave you again."

She shook her head. "Don't apologize."

I smiled down at her. "I promise I will come back to visit."

"Okay." She said, taking a deep breath.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth." I whispered.

"Goodbye…mom." She said softly, climbing into her bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Walking out of our parents' house, I felt close to tears. I would probably never see my daughter again.

I closed my eyes as we walked back to the hotel.

"Samantha, are you okay?" Larten asked.

I nodded. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

I nodded again. "I'll be fine. It's just…it's been a long night. I just want to get back in my coffin."

He put his arm around my shoulders. "You will see her again, Samantha."

"I hope so." I whispered.

"This will not be our last visit here, I assure you of this."

"How can you be so sure of that?" I asked.

"I just can, Samantha." He said.

I sighed. "I don't know, Larten. Mika doesn't like me away from him for too long. And I don't like being away from him."

"I realize that, Samantha." He said.

I sighed again as we entered the hotel. I knew for a fact that Larten could not know for sure if we would ever return here.

I climbed into my coffin, and shut the lid.

I hadn't wanted to say this to him, but how did he know that he and Darren would even make it out of the mountain alive? I could not guarantee that I could save them if the princes decided that they should be killed for their actions. Of course, I would try my hardest, but I couldn't guarantee such a thing to Larten. When the princes made up their minds that was that. There was barely ever any room for debate. No matter whom it was disagreeing with them.

Even if I went up against Mika, after he decided to kill them, he wouldn't change his mind. No matter how much he loved me, he wouldn't change his mind. I could try to convince him in any way possible, but I knew it wouldn't work.

I couldn't imagine arguing with Mika on something so huge. I didn't even want to think about the consequences of our fight. If I had to fight with him about it, what would that mean for our relationship? I knew we were mates of course, and the bond between two mates is stronger than any other bond in the entire world, but could something so huge result in us hating each other? If he was the reason for my brother and his assistant to be killed, would I ever be able to forgive him, no matter how strong our love for each other was? Could Mika still find it in himself to love me, if I had to fight with him to save Larten and Darren?

I knew I would go up against any one of the princes if needed, but how could I go up against my mate? How could I even begin to imagine fighting against him?

But, if what I was fighting for was something as precious as my brother's life, I would have to do everything I could to help him. There was absolutely no choice in the matter. Family is the most important thing in the world.

How could I abandon my family over my mate? How could I abandon my mate?

Would Mika side with Larten and me over his fellow princes? Could he do that? If majority of the princes sided with Larten and me, everything would be perfectly fine.

But, if Mika was the only one who sided with us, then we would be forced to deal with the consequences of Larten's actions.

I sighed and rolled over, deep in thought.

I knew I probably wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. I was too nervous. I was excited about seeing Mika again, but I was nervous about the possible consequences.

I rolled onto my back, stared up at the dark lid of my coffin, thinking about what I would have to face once back at the mountain.

Also, I had the problem of Desmond Tiny stalking us at every moment. And the fact that the vampaneze lord had been found and awakened.

Somehow I fell asleep, once I could feel that dawn had arrived, it completely made my body shut down for the day.

When I woke up, I flung my coffin open, and changed out of my old clothes. I walked out into the main living room, where Larten, Darren, and Evra waited, looking somber.

"Hey, it's okay." I said softly. "You both will see each other again."

"It's not that." Darren said.

"What?" I asked, looking at Larten. He looked away.

Fear bubbled in the pit of my stomach. What the hell had happened?

At that point, Gavner Purl, vampire general and Larten's old friend, came into the living room from the kitchen.

"Gavner!" I yelled happily.

"Samantha?" he said in surprise, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket, and blowing his nose. "How have you been? How's Mika?"

"He's fine thank you, and I'm quite well myself." I smiled. "What…er…brings you here? You aren't at the mountain?"

"I wanted to catch up with my dear old friend Larten." He laughed, then sobered. "Until I realized what he has created."

I bit my lip. "I am well aware of Larten's current…predicament. And I assure you, I do everything in my power to ensure that they will both be perfectly fine."

"Samantha, unfortunately you cannot assure anyone of that." He said quietly. "The consequence for blooding a child, as you know, is very steep. Larten is one of my closest friends, and of course I will fight as hard as I can to keep him alive, but once the princes rule, it's final."

A growl erupted from my chest. "Gavner, being a prince's mate, and one of the only female vampires in the world I have higher authority than you do!"

Darren and Evra looked a bit surprised at my growl, but I kept my glare on Gavner.

He didn't say anything. A pregnant pause filled the room.

"If I have to go up against every single one of the princes to save their lives I will." I snarled.

He held his hands up in surrender. "I give up, Sam. No need to bite my head off."

I ground my teeth together. "Don't fight with me, Gavner."

"We must begin to get going." Larten interrupted. "Samantha, you will probably have to spend tomorrow at the Cirque. I will be sending Mr. Tall our coffins right away."

I nodded. "You ready, Evra?"

He nodded. I went into my room to grab my things, and went back out to the living room to find Evra with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Okay, bye guys. See you tomorrow night?" I said. They nodded. "Well, maybe later than that. It'll be a race to who can get into the mountain first." I grinned wickedly as each of the vampires rolled their eyes.

Evra and I walked out of the hotel and began walking for about twenty minutes until we were definitely out of sight.

Once in a clearing of the forest surrounding the town, Evra hopped onto my back and I flitted to where Larten had told me the Cirque was now.

Once there, it was close to dawn, and I was tired and exhausted. The snake boy wasn't heavy in the slightest, but running long distances carrying anything could put a strain on even the strongest vampires.

"Hello Evra!" Boomed Mr. Tall. "Samantha! What a pleasure to see you again."

I smiled tiredly. "Hello, Mr. Tall. How have you been?"

"Quite good, actually. How about yourself?" he asked.

"Very good, thank you." I said. "If you don't mind, I've had a very long night; I would like nothing more than to sleep the day away. I have a long night ahead of me tomorrow."

"Of course, of course!" he said. "You can sleep where Larten normally would. There are extra coffins there."

I nodded. "Thank you. Oh, and Evra?" he turned to look at me. "Good luck. We'll see you soon…hopefully."

He nodded. "Thanks, Sam. Good luck to you too…and thanks for bringing me back here."

"It was my pleasure." I smiled.

He waved and went to his tent to go and take care of his snake.

Mr. Tall led me to where Larten would normally sleep, and I slid into a coffin.

I fell right to sleep, not thinking about the trek ahead of me to the mountain, and what dangers I could face.

Right now, I was safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next night I was ready to leave.

"Send Larten my best wishes, Samantha." Mr. Tall said.

"I will." I smiled. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, and good luck." He said.

I flitted off and began my way back to the mountain.

It took me all night to finally make it there. It was almost done by the time I got to the giant mountain jutting out of the ground. I could feel my mate's presence inside.

I made my way up the mountain, and into one of the many areas designed specifically for vampires to rest on their way up to the top.

I climbed into one of the coffins there, and slammed it shut for my daily sleep.

When I woke up, I didn't waste any time flitting up the mountain to the entrance.

A trip that would've taken a normal vampire weeks to make, I made in two days.

I laughed quietly to myself as I walked into the mountain.

"Samantha!" yelled a voice that I recognized immediately.

"Mika!" I yelled back, looking for him.

He emerged, in one of his many black outfits.

I grinned, and ran up to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"How was your visit with Larten?" he asked as we walked through the numerous corridors in the mountain.

"It was good." I said.

"Hello Samantha." Vanez Blane, the one eyed trainer for some of the young vampires, greeted me with a low bow. "Mika."

"Vanez." Mika said formally.

"Hey Vanez!" I said loudly. "How are you?"

He chuckled. "I'm pretty good, how are you?"

"I'm good." I said with a smile.

"How's Larten?" he asked.

"He's good, grumpier than ever. He'll be here soon." I said.

"Oh, how lucky for us." He said, rolling his eyes.

I snickered. "Oh definitely."

Vanez sighed and walked away.

"So what do we owe this visit from your dear brother?"

"You should wait for him to get here to find out." I said quietly.

"Sam, what is it?" he asked, worry clear in his tone.

"I can't tell you." I said, looking away.

He dropped it. "If it's something that your brother must tell us, I understand."

"Thank you." I said, relieved he wasn't pressing me any further on the subject. I couldn't tell him what Larten was coming here for, and I couldn't tell him about Darren. That would just be a recipe for disaster.

And, I was not allowed under any circumstances to tell Mika about the vampaneze lord. Desmond had said that only Larten could tell the princes about him.

Mika led me to the hall of Khledon Lurt where many vampires were eating and socializing with one another.

The hall immediately quieted when they realized that Mika had just walked in.

"Oh get back to your activities." He said, rolling his eyes. "Nothing is wrong!"

Mika led me to a seat beside Paris Skyle.

I smiled at the oldest vampire known to us. "Hello Paris."

"Oh! Hello Samantha." He said. "How are you?"

"I'm very good, how are you?"

"Oh these old bones aren't what they used to be." He sighed. "I'm getting too old."

"Oh please," I said. "You don't look a day over three hundred."

He smiled. "Thank you for that one."

I winked. "Anytime."

"How is your brother?" he asked me. "Still as grumpy as before?"

I chuckled. "It might be worse now. He's actually on his way up here as we speak."

Surprise crossed his face. "Really? I would have thought he would never return here."

"Well, there is a reason he's coming…one that I can't exactly talk about." I said.

Confusion crosses Paris' face.

"Desmond Tiny." I said as an explanation.

With those words, the entire hall stopped speaking.

I looked around me.

"What are you doing, talking about that bastard here for?" Demanded Arra Sails, another female vampire, and Larten's old mate. She and I were never really that mean with each other, in fact, we were quite fond of each other.

"When my brother comes he will explain it to the princes, and they will decide whether or not to let everyone know what's going on."

"Come on, Sam. You know you can tell us." Arra said.

"Sorry, Arra, but I can't." I said with a shrug. "Desmond's rules, not mine."

"And you're paying attention to what _he_ says?" she demanded.

"I have to." I said. "The consequences of me not paying attention to what he says could result in a war. We don't want that, now do we?"

The whole hall began muttering amongst themselves again.

Seba Nile, the second oldest living vampire, and Larten's mentor sat across from me.

"Larten is coming back?" he asked softly.

I nodded.

"Is he in trouble?" the old vampire asked. He could read vampires well, and could see something in my eyes that the other vampires couldn't.

I looked around to see that Paris and Mika were watching me for my response.

"Maybe." I said softly.

"Maybe?" Mika echoed.

I nodded, not wanting to talk about it any longer.

Seba sighed quietly. "Is my old assistant at risk of being killed, Samantha?"

I looked away. "I don't think so."

"Sam, don't lie." Mika growled.

"I'm going to go to my room." I said, pushing myself away from the table. "I'll see you all later."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It took Larten two weeks to get up to the top of the mountain. I was sitting in the hall of Khledon Lurt when my head snapped up. The entire room fell silent, immediately realizing that something was up with me.

"Sam?" Mika asked.

"Shhh." I hushed him, cocking my head to the side. Finally I heard them and hissed. "Yes!"

I shot out of my seat and ran to the entrance.

"Samantha?" Larten questioned.

"Larten!" I yelled. I could see them now, but soon realized that there was someone else with them. I froze. There was Larten, Gavner, and Darren, but beside Darren was someone immensely shorter than him.

"What the hell, Larten?" I demanded.

"Samantha, I will explain later. Please, we need rest." He practically panted. I took a good look at him and saw just how exhausted he, and everyone else, was.

"Okay." I said. Upon closer inspection, I saw that the thing beside Darren was a little person from the Cirque. It saw me looking at it and waved. I turned away. I hated those little things. They always used to bite me when I got close to them.

"Follow me." I said, quickly maneuvering my way through the many corridors and tunnels. Some vampires looked shocked to see our little group, but no one said a word. They probably saw my face and realized it was best nor to annoy me. Well, really it was best not to annoy me any day of the year, but you get my point.

We made our way to my room which had extra coffins, and they each slid inside one. Larten narrowly avoided losing a body part when he almost went into my coffin, but at my glare he slid into the one beside it.

Since it was close to dawn, I decided to join my group and go to sleep for the day as well.

When we woke up, it was time for Larten to face the Princes.

I led Darren and the little…thing to the hall of Khledon Lurt. Gavner hadn't been in his coffin when we woke up; we weren't sure where he had disappeared to. Larten had already left us to go see the Princes.

The entire hall fell silent as we entered. I walked in, ignoring the staring vampires, with Darren and the little creature following close behind me. We sat down with Paris and Seba who each looked at Darren curiously.

"He is Larten's assistant, am I correct?" Seba asked.

I nodded. "Yeah he is."

"Half vampire, I presume?" Paris asked.

I nodded again. "Yes, his name is Darren Shan. Darren, this is Paris Skyle, and this is Seba Nile."

Darren nodded at them, and I could tell he was nervous and anxious.

"What's going to happen to Mr. Crepsley?" he asked quietly.

I felt like the entire room was listening in on us.

"Oh do you all have no shame?" I yelled angrily. "Get back to your own business! This doesn't concern you!"

The vampires in the hall began to mutter amongst themselves.

"Your mentor could face some serious punishments, depending on what the Princes decide." Paris said.

"I will fight them if they decide anything horrible." I growled.

Seba sighed. "Samantha, you know it is not that easy. They may decide to do anything, without even telling us."

"Yes, Seba is right. They could decide anything in there as we speak. We may not be able to stop them." Paris said.

I looked at the wise old vampire. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to admit it. The Princes could choose to kill Larten, and they could just do it right away to get it over and done with.

"Who is this?" Arra demanded.

"This is Darren Shan." I said. "He's Larten's assistant."

"Is he a vampire?" she demanded.

"Half." I said.

"He blooded a child?" she screeched.

I put my head down on the table. This would be one long visit.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was decided. Darren would have to face the trials.

One week. That was how long he had to train with Vanez.

One. Week.

I had begged Mika to change his mind, but he wouldn't he couldn't side with me over the other princes, no matter how much I begged. He wouldn't budge on his decision. And I was ticked off at him for it. I had begged him to allow the brunt of the punishment land more on Larten's shoulder, since he was the one who broke the rule, not Darren. Darren had nothing to do with it, and it wasn't fair.

"Sam, come on." He pleaded. "Talk to me."

I didn't say anything, just looked away from him.

"Sam, please." He pleaded.

We were in a huge coffin together, about to go to sleep for the day. I refused to talk to him, or look at him. I was pissed off at him. I had begged him, but he wouldn't have any of it. So, I wouldn't have any of his pleas for my attention. I was pissed.

He sighed, seeming to realize that I wasn't going to talk to him.

"Sam, I'm sorry. But you know that I can't…" he said. "Sam…it wasn't only my decision."

"Yes, but you could've given him some more time!" I snapped, finally looking at him. "He's a teenager, Mika. He only has a week to train! He won't be prepared, and if he fails? Will you have him killed?"

Hesitation flitted across his face.

"Exactly." I said, knowing that was the only answer I needed.

He sighed. "Sam…"

"Can you close the coffin?" I asked. "I can't reach lying like this."

He closed the door, and we were left in complete darkness.

I fell asleep right away.

When I could feel that it was nighttime, I woke up, to an empty coffin. I pushed the lid open, and walked out of it. I roamed the mountain, looking for Darren and Larten.

They were training with Vanez. I sat beside Larten and watched Darren learn how to fight.

"Will he be okay?" I whispered.

"He is an adequate fighter." Larten murmured. "I am sure he will be fine when he has to face the trials."

I held my head in my hands.

"Larten, he's fifteen." I groaned. "He won't be ready."

"I'm sure we will be fine." Larten said.

One week later, Darren was facing the trials. I stormed out of the hall, disgusted at the cheers erupting from the vampires. It was his fifth and last trial, and he wasn't doing very good.

Twenty minutes after I left, I heard a yell, and Darren came running out of the hall. I turned and looked at him.

"I failed." He whimpered. "Help me…they're going to kill me."

I grabbed his hand, and pulled him away, running through the various corridors through the mountain.

I led him out to a large waterfall off the side of the mountain.

"We have to jump!" I yelled over the screaming water.

He nodded, and we jumped off the side of the cliff.

We resurfaced, and ran into the forest after swimming to the shore.

We hid in the trees, and sat on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Fine. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

He was breathing heavily, and I could tell he was exhausted.

"I failed." He moaned. "I couldn't do it…I…I failed. They'll kill me!"

He was panicking, I could see it in his face, and hear it in his voice.

"Calm down." I soothed. "The punishment for you wasn't fair. They shouldn't have made you go through all five trials. They should've known better."

"Thank you for helping me." he whispered. "I don't know what I would've done…"

"Don't think about that." I soothed. "You're safe. We need to find somewhere to stay. I'll definitely need cover if you want me alive tomorrow night."

He nodded. "Okay. There should be a cave somewhere near here…" he stood up with me, and walked around with me for a few moments, before finding a small cave near the waterfall.

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"We had to stay here on the way to the mountain." He explained. "There's a coffin in here…two actually."

"You should sleep in one of them." I said. "You need protection as much as I do."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke up, immediately alert to any sounds coming from outside of my coffin. Quietly, I opened my coffin and peered out of it. Darkness filled the cave and there were no figures sneaking around. I exited my coffin and stretched. I thought about how I could protect Darren. If the princes got a hold of him, they would kill him in an instant.

I heard Darren's coffin open and I turned to look at him.

"Hungry?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Come on." I said. "We need to find somewhere else to spend the day. It's not too safe here if they come looking."

I led him out of the cave and we walked around. We were in the forest when I froze. I could hear voices.

"Hide." I hissed. We dropped to the ground. I had a clear view of the clearing, but no one would see me.

Larten, Arra, Vanez, and a vampire I didn't know appeared.

"Where to next?" Vanez asked gruffly.

Larten shrugged and sank onto a log. I could see the stress we were putting on him by running away.

"I need to know that they are safe before dawn." Larten whispered.

"We will find them." said the vampire I didn't know, trying to calm my brother down.

I glanced at Darren who was watching wearily. I could tell he was nervous that they'd find us any minute. Hell, so was I.

I held my breath, willing with my mind for Larten and the other vampires to just leave. I wanted them to go, because the longer they stayed there in the clearing, the more chance of us getting discovered. I promised I would protect Darren, and I would do anything and everything in my power to keep him safe. Yes, Larten was his mentor, but right now Larten couldn't be there for him, and it was my job to step up to the plate.

I was beyond relieved that Mika wasn't a part of this search party because I knew he'd be able to find me in an instant…either that or I wouldn't be able to help myself from going to him.

My mind was whirling as I waited. I had to decide what to do quickly. The longer we waited, the worse it would get. I was sure that I wouldn't get punished but I had no idea what would happen to Darren. There had to be a way to redeem himself to the princes…I just didn't know how that could happen.

The search party looked around the clearing once more before taking off in the direction away from us. I breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at Darren who looked relieved, but his face immediately went tense again. I looked back into the clearing to see the vampire I didn't know hanging back.

My brow furrowed. Who the hell was he and what the hell was he doing?

Darren glanced at me and I met his look, questioning him with my eyes. He turned his attention back to the clearing where the vampire was looking around. What was he waiting for?

To our left there was rustling, making me freeze, I figured we would be caught and taken back to the mountain, but apparently whoever the person was, was too far away from us to find us. The person appeared in the clearing and my eyes widened. It was a vampaneze.

"How much longer?" the vampaneze demanded.

"I don't know!" the vampire said in exasperation. "The young half-blood failed one of his trials! We can't find him, and Samantha has gone missing!"

"What?" the vampaneze exploded. "You were supposed to rig the trials to ensure that he would succeed!"

"I did!" the vampire insisted. "The boy wasn't strong enough to beat both boars! I thought he would've been!"

"Larten is still in the mountain?" the vampaneze demanded. "You must remember that they are all important. Des said…"

"He is currently trying to find Samantha and Darren. He, Arra, Vanez and I." the vampire said quickly.

"You had better find the boy and Samantha soon. _He _is getting impatient." The vampaneze said. "He doesn't want to wait much longer, and you are our only hope of infiltrating the mountain."

My eyes widened even more. _Infiltrate the mountain?_

"The blood stone must either be destroyed or handed over to us. If you are truly on our side, you will help us with that."

My stomach lurched. That stone was the most important thing in the mountain. If the vampaneze got a hold of it, the mountain would go straight to hell.

"I will return in forty-eight hours. If you do not have an answer we will proceed without your consent."

The vampire panicked. "They must make me a prince before I can have an answer for you! They will be making me a prince sometime this week!"

The vampaneze didn't look happy. "Fine. I will meet you out here next week."

The vampire immediately relaxed. "Thank you."

"I will see you out here in one week. Be sure to find the boy and Samantha before I return." The vampaneze said before taking off.

The vampire looked around once more before taking off.

"Who was that?" I asked Darren.

He looked upset. "His name is Kurda Smahlt. He's the soon-to-be vampire prince."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Do you mean to tell me that the soon-to-be vampire Prince is a traitor?" I asked Darren once we were back in the cave.

"I guess so." He said quietly. "I mean, how else could his behaviour be explained? 'Infiltrate the mountain'? He must be working with the vampaneze."

I sat down, exhaling deeply.

"We have to report this to the Princes." I said.

"We need proof." Darren said. "They won't believe me without any."

I looked out of the cave, lost in thought. Darren was right. How _could_ we prove that Kurda was a traitor?

"Darren?" called a voice.

My head snapped up, and I immediately crouched, ready to spring.

"Gavner?" Darren asked in shock.

I relaxed again. It was only Gavner.

"Samantha?" he asked, coming into view. "So this is where you two are hiding. You know the entire mountain is worried, right?"

"They will kill Darren when they see him, Gavner." I growled. "We can't let that happen."

"Samantha, I will go back to the mountain right now and tell them where you are." He threatened.

I was up in an instant and had my hand on his throat.

"You wouldn't dare." I growled.

Gavner looked panicked. "Samantha, they're searching…"

"And you can go back to the mountain pretending that you didn't see anything here." I said. "We, as in Darren and I, have to decide what to do next."

"But Samantha…" Gavner started, I tightened my hold on his neck. "I won't say anything." He choked out.

I let go of his neck and he immediately relaxed.

"Now get out of here and tell the Princes you saw absolutely nothing. Make sure you shower first, though. Mika may be able to smell me on you."

Gavner nodded, although I knew that he wasn't happy about this arrangement, but he complied.

"Are you two ever going to come back to the mountain?" he asked.

I shrugged. "We have to figure some things out."

He gave me a long look before turning on his heel and going to walk out of the mountain, but he couldn't, as there was someone blocking the exit.

"Well, what have we here?" drawled a voice. I recognized it immediately. It was Kurda Smahlt. The traitor.

I moved so I was in front of Darren.

"Hello Gavner." Kurda said. "Samantha…Darren."

My lips came up over my teeth in a snarl. I wanted to rip him apart. But, I had to remain calm and pretend that I didn't know anything.

"Touchy, touchy, Samantha." Kurda said. "It's only me, no need to go all predator vampire on me."

To him, it looked like I relaxed, but I was still ready to spring at any moment.

"Ah, hello Kurda." I said, feigning slight nervousness. "How did you find us?"

He chuckled. "I followed Gavner's scent."

I glared at Gavner, who looked at me and held his hands up in surrender. I didn't blame him; he couldn't have known that he'd be followed.

"Unfortunately, both of you have to come back to the mountain. I can't pretend that I didn't see you two here."

"No." I said. "No, we aren't going back. Just go back up to the mountain without us."

"I can't do that, Samantha." He said. "I have to bring you two back to earn their trust."

"As if you haven't lost it already." I snapped. "I know what you're doing. I know that you intend to betray us."

His face immediately sobered, all humour gone from his features.

"Well then I'll just have to kill you." he said seriously. In a flash he was in front of me with a dagger out, but I was quicker. My hand was on his throat, and his squeezed mine.

"If you kill a Prince's mate then you will never become a Prince." I growled. "If you kill me, your chances go straight to hell."

I could see the conflict in his eyes, but he didn't relax his grip on my neck.

"Let go of her, Kurda." Darren said quietly. "Take me back to the mountain, just don't hurt her."

"Darren, shut up." I hissed.

"No, Sam. You aren't getting hurt because of me."he said. "I won't let that happen."

"Well that was easy." Kurda said, taking his hand away from my neck.

I took my hand away, and glared at him. I looked at Darren, but his eyes were fixed on Kurda, I could see the anger in his face.

Kurda still had his dagger out, and I watched him suspiciously.

"You know, Samantha, I could kill both you and Darren right now." He said, turning the dagger around in his hands. "I could take your bodies back up to the mountain and say that some animals got to you. Or, that our dear friend Gavner killed the both of you, right before I killed him in self defense."

We all stared at Kurda, unsure of what to do.

So, when he lurched at me, I was completely taken by surprise.

But, what surprised me even more was that someone had jumped in front of me right at the last moment.

I immediately looked to my right to make sure Darren was safe, and thankfully he was. But, my stomach lurched when I realized who did step in front of me and saved me.

Gavner Purl was lying on the floor, with blood pooling around his dead body.

A snarl erupted from my chest, and I lunged at Kurda, but he was expecting it and shot out of the cave.

I turned to Darren, who was staring at Gavner's corpse in horror.

He looked up at me, eyes wide.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered in horror.

"I think I know how you can redeem yourself to the Princes." I said softly.

"How?" he asked.

"By taking Gavner to them and telling them that Kurda killed him." I said. I scooped Gavner off of the floor, and tossed him onto my back. I held out my arms for Darren, and he walked over to me before I picked him up, and carried him up to the mountain. We made it there in an hour, and I was immediately greeted by Vanez Blane.

"Finally! Where have you been?" he demanded, but his eyes widened when he saw Gavner's corpse.

"We need to see the Princes." I said. "Now."

Twenty minutes later, Darren and I were standing in front of Mika, Arrow, and Paris. Kurda was waiting outside.

I tried not to look at Mika for too long, seeing his face made me feel bad.

"Samantha, would you like to explain the meaning of this, and why we shouldn't punish Darren?" Arrow addressed me.

I had my speech ready. And I was excited to say it.

"Well, although Darren did fail one of the trials, I believe that he should not be punished." I began, before Mika cut me off, making me glare at him.

"He ran away." He said; all business. "He should be condemned for that, Samantha."

"Yes, but there is a traitor in our midst." I growled. "Kurda Smahlt is trying to sabotage us! He is working with the vampaneze!"

"Where is your proof of this, my dear Samantha?" Paris asked softly. It sent a pang through my heart that Paris was being kinder to me than my own mate was. Nice.

"First, we overheard him talking to a vampaneze in the forest. They plan to infiltrate the mountain to get their hands on the stone of blood. And…Kurda just killed Gavner Purl. Should that not come with consequence?" I demanded. "He killed a general! Darren did not kill anyone!"

"She's right." Said a voice. I turned to see Kurda entering the hall. "I've been hiding vampaneze under your noses for the past week, and you three didn't suspect a thing."

"What?" Mika demanded. "What do you mean hiding vampaneze?"

"There are vampaneze planted throughout the mountain. They're all hidden. Boys!" he called.

I tensed, I could smell them. Suddenly, thirty or more vampaneze appeared in the hall.

"Sam, get Darren safe." Mika said quickly. "Summon more vampires."

I grabbed Darren, and ran with him.

I ran through the corridors, yelling at vampires to get weapons and get ready to fight. Arra passed me, warrior like grin on her face. She was ready.

I pulled Darren into the room that was Mika and mine.

"We have to stay here." I said.

"Why can't we fight?" he asked.

"You need to stay safe, and there's some weird thing about a Prince's mate unable to fight in something like this. It's stupid."

"But…how do we know when to leave here?" he asked.

"I'll know, trust me."

I could hear the fighting happening, and I had a bad feeling about it. I hadn't seen Larten on my way here, and I hoped he was safe. I knew that Mika would be perfectly fine, but I had no idea how Larten was doing.

I paced the room, waiting. I had a horrible feeling that someone wouldn't make it through this fight.

This was also why I had Darren with me. Even if Mika hadn't told me to get him safe, I would have anyway.

"Sam, what's going to happen to me?" he asked.

"They won't kill you." I assured him. "You pretty much saved the mountain."

"But you told the story." He pointed out.

"They asked me. Had they asked you, you would've spoken. I don't know why they didn't ask you, but you do not speak unless you are spoken to. That's the rule in there."

He nodded, but I could tell he wasn't convinced.

"Darren, believe me. Without you, the mountain could be in ruins. We were warned of the attack before the vampaneze could ambush us. You should feel honoured."

He sat down, holding his head in his hands.

"I can't help but be nervous…the way Mika was staring me down…"

"I know that you don't like him," I started. "But he's not so bad…yes he can be a grouch, but that's just how he is."

Darren looked up at me, and I saw the fear in his eyes.

"They won't kill yo-" I paused, hearing nothing coming from outside of the room. The fighting had ceased.

"Come on." I said, pulling Darren out of the room. We made our way to the hall where the Princes stayed, and I looked at them, waiting for a verdict.

"Kurda Smahlt will be executed. And Darren Shan will be made a Prince." Mika said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Darren was now a vampire prince.

The ceremony wasn't too long or horrible.

Kurda's execution, on the other hand, was bad. They took him into the execution hall and threw him into the pit filled with fire laced stakes. The flames licked the roof of the cavern, and his screams of agony could be heard throughout the entire mountain.

I can't say that I was remorseful for the young vampire. He had betrayed the mountain, and proper punishment was in order. I had cringed slightly at his screams, but it was what had to be done. The mountain needed to remain a safe place for vampires to live, and with him smuggling vampaneze in under our noses, it wouldn't be safe.

Anyway, we had to leave the mountain. We had to hunt for the vampaneze lord before they called a war on the mountain.

I was with Mika right now. We were in our coffin together. Larten, Darren, Harkat, the little person, and I were leaving tonight. I didn't want to leave.

"You have to go, Sam." He said.

I pouted. "But I don't want to."

He chuckled. "I hope that you won't be away from the mountain as long this time, but you have to go."

"Why?" I asked. We had been through this, that it was my choice to go, but now that I was leaving, I didn't want to leave Mika again.

"You told me that if you tried to get me to allow you to stay, to force you to go at all costs. He's your brother, Sam, you want to be with him and help him on this. You have to go. I will not allow you to stay here while your brother risks his life."

I rolled my eyes. It was an empty threat. If I told Mika that I wanted to stay, he would crumble and allow me to. I had told Mika to force me to go, but I knew that if I told him I was staying he wouldn't force me to leave. We both knew that I was free to come and go as I pleased, no matter what the circumstances were. I sighed, and got out of the coffin. Mika followed suit, and I grabbed my bag.

I looked down at the ground, not wanting to have to say goodbye to him.

"Sam, the longer you put this off, the more danger you'll be in." he said. He was right. The later tonight we left, the more danger we'd be put in. I looked up, kissed him, and said goodbye before leaving our room and looking for my group. They were waiting at the entrance of the mountain.

"Are you okay?" Larten asked.

I nodded. "Fine. Where are we going?"

"To the Cirque." He said. "They are in our old neighbourhood."

"Really?" I asked softly. I had a glimmer of hope that I would see Elizabeth when we went there.

"Yes, but we must leave now." He said. "I want to get there before tomorrow morning."

I nodded. "Are we ready?"

Darren hopped on my back while the little person; I still didn't like him, hopped onto Larten's back. We flitted to our home town, and I felt the same thing I had felt the first time we returned. Slightly nostalgic.

We checked into a hotel, and went up to the room. It had been a couple years since we had been here, but not much had changed.

Who would've thought that we would've stayed at the mountain for as long as we did?

I mean, I had planned to stay at the mountain a lot longer, to be with Mika again, but I hadn't expected Larten to stay that long.

I slid into the bed; we hadn't brought our coffins with us, and pulled the covers up over my head, wanting complete darkness to sleep the day away.

Little did I know that our visit here would result in tragedy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Twitter: xJessx291**

Chapter 17

I stared up at the house, lost in thought.

We had found the Cirque again, and we were living with them, but that isn't where I was. I was standing outside my childhood home, wondering if anyone was awake. I doubted that they were…it _was_ one o'clock in the morning.

"Samantha, I had a feeling that I would find you here." I heard Larten coming up behind me.

I didn't say anything, just kept looking up at the house.

"You were not part of the show tonight." He noted.

"I know." I said quietly.

"Samantha, have you been here all night?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I've been around."

"Why did you not come to the show tonight?" he asked. "I could have used you on stage with me."

"That's what Darren's for." I said, not looking at Larten.

He didn't say anything, just looked up at the house.

"What are you doing here, Samantha?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" he asked. "You are standing outside someone's house!"

"My daughter is in there." I whispered.

"How do you know?" he asked. "She could have moved out by now. Why are you here? It is not safe to go out alone here, and you are putting our family in danger!"

"Shut up, Larten." I growled. "Nobody knows who I am. Not one single person. If a vampaneze walked by, they probably wouldn't be smart enough to realize what I am."

"Samantha, it is not safe." He insisted.

I was looking up at the house, when I saw a light flick on in one of the upstairs bedroom.

When I was living in this house, I had snuck out of that bedroom numerous times. It was Elizabeth's bedroom.

"Do not even think about it." Larten growled.

I was already in the house, and on my way up to the top floor.

I quietly opened Elizabeth's door, to see her sitting by the window and looking outside.

"Elizabeth?" I asked softly, not wanting to scare her.

She turned, and looked at me. "I had a feeling you were here."

I froze in the doorway. "A feeling?"

She nodded. "I didn't know it was you in particular, I just had a feeling someone was here. I don't know…it was weird."

I sat down on her bed, and got a good look at her. By now she was nineteen years old. She looked older and more mature.

Oh dear god, my daughter was older than me, in a way.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Pretty good…how have you been?" she came and sat beside me on the bed.

"I've been good." I said.

"How long are you here?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." I said. "We have some business to attend to, then after that I'm not sure what we have to do."

"I want to be like you." she said. She said it so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"What?" I repeated.

She looked out her window again. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I want to help you…I want to be like you." she said. "I've thought about it everyday since you were last here…and I know what I want."

I shook my head. "You don't want it, Elizabeth."

"Yes, I do." She insisted. "I've thought and thought about it."

I gave her a long look. How could I even begin to explain why she wouldn't want to be turned?

"Elizabeth, trust me, you don't want to be turned." I said. "You can't have kids, you can't go out into the sunlight, and you will have to leave everything here behind." _Just like I did._ I added silently.

"I completely understand that." She said. "But that's what I want. I've chosen it."

"I don't know, Elizabeth." I said uneasily. "I'll have to think about it, but I can't make any promises."

"That's all I'm asking for." She said.

I stood up. "I should probably get going."

She nodded. "See you soon?"

"Yes, I think so." I said. "Now, go back to bed."

And with that, I left her room.

I didn't know what I was going to tell Larten. I walked outside to see him sitting by the street. I closed the front door, making sure to lock it, behind me.

I went up to Larten and sat beside him.

"I heard your conversation." He said. "What are you going to do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. We have to sort out this whole vampaneze crisis first, though."

He nodded. "That is a good idea, Samantha."

"I don't want this life for her, Larten." I whispered. "She shouldn't have to go through what I did…had it been up to me, I would rather be dead right now, and not like this."

"Do not say that, Samantha." He growled. "You should be thankful that you are alive today."

"Well I'm not." I snapped. "Do you think I enjoy this life? Yes, I have Mika, but I am not allowed to live with my daughter and see her everyday. If I was dead, I wouldn't have to think about that."

"So would you like to die in this fight against the vampaneze?" he demanded.

"No." I said. "Now I've come to terms with this life….but I'm still not happy about it. I would much rather be human right now, and if I had had the choice all those years ago, I would have rather just died."

He didn't say anything for a bit.

"I do know how you feel, but for you to say that you would have rather been dead upsets me, Samantha. I am sure that you would have fought for your life all those years ago, even knowing what this life would be like. Think about what you have gotten out of this. You met your mate, the mane who you love…and you have been able to see your daughter more than one time. Samantha, you should be thankful for this life."

I shrugged. "I can never know how I would've felt for the alternative, right?"

He didn't say anything again.

I stood up. "Come on. I can feel the sun rising. Let's get back to camp."

He stood up and stretched, wincing slightly.

"Sore?" I asked, smirking.

He rolled his eyes and we made our way back to camp.

It was a nice, warm night. As Larten and I walked back to camp, I tilted my face up to the sky, breathing in the warm air.

It was the little things like this that really kept me going. These little things, breathing in the warm night air, walking around, seeing my daughter, all made me feel human again.

I know how weird it was, but it was the entire truth.

If I spent all my nights drinking blood and fighting off the vampaneze, I would probably go insane.

That's what I was enjoying about traveling and working with the Cirque. It made me feel like I actually belonged somewhere. A freak among freaks.

I sure as hell didn't belong in the mountain now that I was the only female vampire around. I was still trying to come to terms with Arra's death. She had been the only other female vampire that we knew about and now she was gone.

Of course, she had gone out the way she had always wanted to. In battle.

We had had a proper burial ceremony for her, and all the vampires in the entire mountain had come out to mourn her death.

I didn't let myself think about it for too long, as we were coming back to the camp.

I took a deep breath, readying myself to face the other camp members. Sometimes, I still felt like I didn't belong here, and that Mr. Tall would realize that I shouldn't be here, and kick me out.

Once there though, what I saw shocked me.

"Vancha?" I called in shock.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Samantha!" Vancha boomed, running up to me and picking me up in a hug that lifted me right off the ground. Vancha March was the other vampire prince; all of the princes could never be in the mountain at the same time…for security purposes. If the mountain ever came under attack, and all the princes in the mountain were killed, we would still have one who was safe.

"What are you doing here?" Larten asked.

"Well, I heard about your mission, and I decided to join you. You can always use an extra set of hands during this type of thing, right?"

"Of course." Larten said, smiling widely.

Vancha was one of those crazy people that everybody loved. He was always happy, and everyone seemed to loathe him for that. He could relate easily to people, and had a pretty gruesome sense of humour. Also, he could spit farther than anyone I knew.

He was the-self proclaimed I might add-spitting champion of the world. He had given me numerous demonstrations. Vancha could also throw throwing stars-his favourite weapon-farther than he could spit. And _that _was saying a lot.

We all retired to our own coffins for the day, and I slipped into a deep sleep.

When I woke up and left my coffin, I could literally feel that there was a different air throughout the camp. It was oddly tense, and I didn't know why. Immediately I was hyper aware of any sounds that could be dangerous. I walked around the camp, looking for Larten, Vancha, Darren, or even Harkat.

I couldn't find any of them, and it scared me.

Where the hell was everyone? The camp was eerily quiet. No one was bustling around. No one was running through the camp setting up for tonight's show. There was no one around.

I'll admit that I was scared. What reason could there be for everyone in the camp to have suddenly vanished, as if in thin air?

I sat down on the ground, releasing all of the air from my lungs. I had no idea what was going on, and I didn't like it.

My stomach lurched. Could they have left? Could the Cirque have decided to move on without telling me, or carrying my coffin?

I closed my eyes, not wanting to think that they had just abandoned me. Would Larten do that to me? Would he allow them to just up and leave without alerting me?

No…they couldn't have left. There was a show tonight. I knew well enough that they wouldn't leave the day of a show. That just wouldn't make sense.

I got back up, and kept looking. Where could they all have gone?

Finally, I saw someone walking through the campground. I ran over to them, and saw that it was Darren.

"Darren, where the hell is everyone?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I took a nap, and when I woke up, everyone was gone." He said. "I can't find them anywhere."

"Neither can I." I said.

His brow furrowed. "This is weird. It isn't like Mr. Crepsley to not tell us where he's going."

"And Evra would have said something to you." I said. "I don't know what the hell happened, but it's scary."

All at once, the entire Cirque came back to the campground, faces somber. Even Vancha looked upset about something.

I scanned the crowd for Larten, he wasn't there.

Neither were Truska, the bearded woman, and Cormac Limbs.

"What happened?" I demanded. "Where's Larten?" he was my top priority right now…nothing bad could happen to him, he was my brother.

"Larten is fine. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for Cormac." Mr. Tall said.

My stomach lurched.

"Cormac was attacked by a vampaneze." He said. "Larten and Truska are out searching."

"Why aren't you with them?" I asked Vancha.

"I came back to tell you. Then we'll all go together." He said.

I closed my eyes. Now the vampaneze were attacking the Cirque. We had to stop them, ASAP.

"Come on." I said. "Let's go kick some purple-faced ass."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Vancha and I were walking through the streets, looking for the purple faced bastards. They had killed Cormac and they were going to pay for it.

No, it wasn't as bad as killing another vampire, or killing a vampire prince. The vampaneze killed innocent people all the time, but this time they had killed someone who was living with three full vampires, and one half vampire. This time, it was more personal.

I could tell that the vampaneze weren't being careful. They were just killing relentlessly.

I hadn't seen Larten yet tonight, and I had left Darren at the camp. He didn't need to come with us for this, it could get bloody. He had wanted to come with us, but I refused, telling him to remain at the camp at all costs and to stay safe. If he got hurt, Larten would murder me.

Now, whether or not Darren would listen to me and stay at the camp was really not up to me. I knew how stubborn Darren could be, and I hoped beyond hope that just this once he would just listen to what we said.

I took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh night air.

"Sam, I know you're worried." Vancha said softly.

I scoffed at him. "What? Me? Worried? What world are you living in, Vancha?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sam, I know that your daughter and parents live here still, and I know that you're worried for their safety. I don't blame you, I would be too. Trust me."

I closed my eyes. "You don't understand, Vancha, I had to leave her…I had to leave them behind."

He nodded. "I know."

"She can't get hurt because of this." I whispered. "If anything happened to her it would kill me. especially after I left her just after she was born…I left her without a mother, and now, fifteen years later, I come back into her life, and four years after that I come back again, after just leaving her. That's not right…and if she were to get hurt because of this whole thing, it would make me feel even worse for the childhood I didn't give her."

Vancha was quiet for a bit. He took a deep breath before he started talking again.

"Before I was turned I had this girlfriend. God, I loved her. I loved her more than anything. Then, I was turned. I hated what my maker had done to me. That vampaneze just bit me that night…wanting me to be like him. My brother Gannen, I'm sure you remember him, was turned that same night too. He loved killing, probably still does too…the night after I was turned I went to my girlfriend's house." He paused. "She was horrified when I told her what had happened. But, I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying…I…I could only smell her blood. That night…I…I drained her, and she died in my arms. Right after that, I was horrified…I wanted to turn her to save her, but I had no idea what to do. Gannen found me wandering around, and got me to safety. A few weeks later I realized what was happening to me…that I was killing innocent people, and I escaped from the vampaneze…that's when Paris found me and re-blooded me, turning me into a vampire when I told him my story. And, well, you know the rest."

"Vancha…have you ever told anyone that?" I asked softly.

"Only Paris and you." he said. "It's hard to remember, ya know?"

I looked at Vancha, and tried to see past his dyed green hair, reddened skin from the sun (the dumbass thinks he can fight the sun, so spends at least half an hour every day out in the sun), and the purple dyed animal pelts that he always wore, and tried to see the real Vancha. The Vancha he hid from everyone else.

Of course, his exterior personality masked the real Vancha so well that I was left staring at him, wondering what really went on in his head.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sam. That was in the past."

Now I realized why he hated the vampaneze so much. Because of them he had killed the girl he loved. I had always known that he used to be a vampaneze, but I had never known about his girlfriend.

I was quiet as we walked together, searching. I couldn't smell any vampaneze, and I couldn't find Larten or Truska. It was hopeless. The vampaneze were good at hiding.

It was then that it happened. Disaster struck.

There were no sounds around us. No warning of what was about to happen to me, so imagine my surprise when a sharp pain flashed right through my stomach. I gasped, and fell to the ground.

"Sam!" Vancha boomed.

I looked down at my stomach to see an arrow protruding, and my blood slowly soaking into my shirt.

I stared up at Vancha, he was looking around frantically.

"Can I lift you?" he asked. "If we don't move they might shoot another one."

I nodded. "Take me to the Cirque." My voice was barely a whisper.

He picked me up, careful not to jostle the arrow, and flitted to the Cirque. I was in agonizing pain, and I just wanted it to end.

We made it back to the Cirque, and Vancha placed me in a tent.

"Where's Larten?" I whispered. "Please…get Mika…and Elizabeth."

"Larten will be here soon." He said, promise ringing through his voice. "And then he'll go get Elizabeth. Mika's on his way already."

"How does he know?" I whispered.

"Sam, you must be really losing it. You know we can communicate telepathically." He said.

He was right. I was losing it. I could feel myself fading away. I was going to die, and I knew it. I knew that tonight would be my last night. I had to spend it with the people I loved.

Larten, Mika, and Elizabeth.

"Sam?" called a voice.

"Mika?" I whispered.

"Oh my god, Sam." He said, horrified.

He grasped my hands, and I could barely hold onto him.

"Sam, we're going to help you, okay?" he said quietly. "We're going to get you fixed up."

"Don't bother." I whispered, unaware of what I was really saying. "I'm going to die…just I need my brother and my daughter…and you."

"I'm not going to let you die." He growled.

"Mika…let me die." I whispered.

"Sam!" called the voice I knew as Larten's.

"Mom?" asked a quieter voice. Elizabeth.

I coughed, spurting blood.

"Sam, we'll help you, okay?" Mika said softly. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do." I whispered before blacking out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Floating between consciousness and unconsciousness isn't the most pleasant thing in the world…especially not when there's an arrow protruding from your stomach. I knew that they were trying everything that they could to save me, but it was no use. I knew that I was going to die. Right now, it was only Mika and I in the tent.

"Mika," I whispered. "Let me go."

"No." he growled. "Sam, you're going to live through this."

"Mika, I'm in more pain now than I would be if I were dead." I whispered, unable to manage anything more than that.

I wanted to live, but I wouldn't be able to. My life was over, and I knew it. I knew that Mika would personally want revenge on the vampaneze who had shot me with the arrow, and I hoped he would be careful about it. I didn't want him to do anything reckless to get revenge. He had duties as a prince; he couldn't just throw that away as if it was nothing.

"Will you call my daughter in here?" I whispered. "I want to be alone with her before I die."

"You aren't going to die." He growled, before leaving the tent.

Moments later, Elizabeth came into the tent.

"What's wrong, mom?" she asked softly.

"Do you remember what you asked of me?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course."

"Do you still want it?"

Her eyes widened and she stared at me, obviously thinking about the choice ahead of her. I knew how big of a choice it was. She stared at me for a while, obviously thinking. I could feel myself slipping away already. I knew that tonight was my last night, and I had to make it count.

The sole thing in a vampire's life that truly mattered was to turn someone into a vampire. That was the sole purpose in a vampire's entire life. I had never blooded anyone, so I needed to blood someone to keep my blood going.

It wasn't just a matter of if I didn't blood someone I would be seen as weak, it was to keep my bloodline going for eternity. I wasn't worried about Elizabeth not being able to handle being a vampire; she had Larten, Mika, and Vancha to guide her. I was confident in the fact that she would be okay.

"Yes." She said finally. "Yes, I still want it."

"Come closer." I said. "Hold out your hands."

She held her hands out to me, and I pressed my nails into the soft tips of her fingers. On my own hands, I did the same thing.

"It will hurt, but you can't break the connection." I said. She nodded, and I pressed our fingers together.

Her eyes closed, and she bit her lip against the pain. She was doing very well; she wasn't crying out against the pain or anything. She just stood there and took it.

When I knew we had transferred enough blood, I broke away from her. I licked the wounds on my fingertips to heal it…as if that would really help me in any way.

She was watching me as the blood slowly began to drip down her fingers.

"If you don't seal the wound, you'll end up losing too much of my blood, and you may die." I said. She still just stared at me. "Elizabeth, your saliva will heal it. Just like the wounds."

Slowly, she put her fingertips to her mouth and ran her tongue along the little marks.

Immediately I saw that the wounds had healed. Also, I felt weak. Very weak.

"Call Larten and Mika." I whispered.

She stuck her head out of the tent, and called for them. Moments later the tent was full of people. Even though there were only for people in the tent, it still seemed packed.

"What is it, Sam?" Mika asked, grasping my hands. "What's wrong?"

"I love you." I whispered.

"Don't do this." He growled. "You're going to make it."

I ignored what he said and continued. "I blooded Elizabeth. Guide her, please."

"You said you would never blood anyone." Larten whispered.

"I'm going to die." I said. "I know what I had to do, and she wanted it."

"Sam, you aren't going to die!" Mika snapped.

"Yes I am, Mika." I said. "It's okay, I've accepted it. Please, just let me go."

"Sam, you can't die." He whispered.

"I love you." I said again, and pressed my lips to his. "Elizabeth, don't let Larten annoy you too much, I know it'll be hard. Be safe…and just know that I'll always love you, no matter what." She smiled a soft smile at me. "Larten, I love you…you're an amazing brother and you've saved my life on numerous occasions…I could never thank you enough."

"Samantha, I love you too." He said quietly.

I kissed Mika once more, before closing my eyes, and falling into a sleep that I would never awake from.

**The End**


End file.
